


【TSN/ME】人鱼不会化作泡沫

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Human Mark, M/M, Merman Eduardo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: Mark曾经丢失他的人鱼，最后找回来了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 仅为电影同人。  
人类 Mark/人鱼 Eduardo，划线有意义。  
OOC预警，基于背景设定Eduardo的人设与电影有所不同，请谨慎观看。  
祝阅读愉快。

Eduardo体面告别了所有人从质询室离开。

银行账户到账后，作为“轻松”拿到一笔六亿现金的他就是一位崭新的亿万富翁了，可他却没能如外人猜测的那样开心。

他从签完字之后便一直漫无目的地行走，眉宇间令人心碎的忧郁将他英俊温润的外表衬托得愈发迷人，然而心动的姑娘们都不忍上前要个联系方式，棕色瞳仁里明晃晃的痛楚就足以让她们停下脚步，仿若感同身受地怅然叹息，选择不去打扰。

Eduardo沉浸在思绪里，没有察觉到异样。他徒步行走了很久，从白昼走到黑夜，最终走到一处荒无人烟的海滩。

量身定制的西裤与皮鞋本不该让Eduardo轻松攀上沿岸无人处理陡峭的礁石，可他步履轻盈，神色淡然，像在茂密丛林里飞快穿梭的鹿，一般人需要留点心思对待的障碍在他眼里似乎不存在，很快，他踏上礁石岸边。

夜晚的海风比白日吹得要猛烈，尤其Eduardo站在迎风口的礁石前端，将他晨起时打理好的头发肆意拂乱，外套下摆猎猎作响，卷起皱褶。他没再管自己打扮是否得体，从Prada定制西装口袋摸索出一颗色泽明润，未经过打磨镶嵌的珍珠，浑圆珠体表面流动虹色光晕，施了魔法一般绚丽非凡。

绮幻天然的珍珠若是放在拍卖行拍卖，只怕当场会因竞拍价格远远超于起拍价格而流拍。

掌心托起珍珠，迎着海潮一同袭来的风吹散Eduardo低声念出的简短语句，旋即，珍珠表面闪过一道柔和的白光。

“妈妈，官司结束了。”除去道别，之后的时间里Eduardo没再说过话，再开口时嗓音便有些低哑，然而对待他亲爱的家人时却依旧柔软甜蜜。

“我亲爱的宝贝，别听你爸爸的气话，你知道他这人就是嘴巴难听，我已经教训过他了。”白光并未从珍珠上散去，相反，一道温柔带着口音的成熟女声传出，“回家吧，Dudu。”

“妈妈……”

Sandra道出昵称时的语气是那样温柔，轻易击碎Eduardo脸庞上虚假的平静。

他像是回到小时候被螃蟹钳疼了手指游到母亲怀抱里委屈啜泣的样子，棕色的眼睛溢着泪水，茫然无措地问出心底潜藏已久的困惑：“我知道错了，道过歉了，可我应该被这样惩罚吗？”

Saverin家无不宠爱的幺子忍不住向孕育他的母亲发出询问。

他实在不能理解，Mark宁愿听信Sean的话运用商业上的手段驱逐他，也不愿意和他约个时间，就他是否能够胜任Facebook CFO这个话题单独谈谈。

Sandra为她最小的儿子正在经历的痛苦与迷惘叹息。

从前Eduardo提及到Mark时，他总是倾尽自己所知道的词汇去夸赞他，眼眸里闪烁的光辉比宝库里最明亮的宝石还要璀璨。

她了解她的孩子，Eduardo虽然天真，却不会被轻易欺骗——尤其是被种族差异巨大的人类，所以她无法单凭细碎的信息去评价Mark这个人类幼崽的好与坏，即使她一开始得知此事的时候非常非常生气，恨不能将他投进深海沟渠给乌苏拉当作点心。

现在，她能做到的只是安抚自己受到伤害的宝贝，让他回到大海，回到种族。她会站在家门口等待他的归来，然后给予他怀抱与亲吻，为他烹制美味的晚餐，让他如同平日归家那样的轻松愉悦。

Sandra此时有些庆幸，执拗坏脾气的Roberto已经被她劝回书房独自生闷气去了，否则，他若是知道Dudu在外面被这样欺负怕是要抄起家伙到人家家门口。

“Dudu，你已经做到自己能做的所有事了。Mark那个孩子我不熟悉，但你是知道的，我会永远保护你，为你撕碎所有胆敢伤害你的事物。”Sandra眯起眼柔声说，她还不能明面上用各种恶毒的词汇谴责Mark，Dudu现在仍旧爱他，她的谴责会让他跟着一块儿伤心，“你已经长大了，竖立在你人生道路上的高墙需要自己去敲碎。但是，如果气不过，你的父亲和你的哥哥姐姐可还等着给那小子一个教训呢。”

Eduardo顾不上擦拭泪水就被Sandra的话吓了一跳，他急忙摇头又发现母亲并看不到，匆忙开口：“妈妈，Mark他只是普通人！他们、他们还没来到陆地的对吧？”

Sandra无奈叹气，她的小儿子真的太惹人怜爱：“没有，我拦住他们到陆地，可拦不住他们听到你要回家兴冲冲游到邻近海域等你。”

“回家休息一段时间吧，Dudu。我和你父亲在家等你，别让他们等久了，Michelle的耐心可不强。”提到长子长女，Sandra忍不住笑出声。

“知道了，妈妈。”想到来去如风的Michelle，Eduardo跟着笑出声，吸了吸鼻子应道，“我现在就回来。”

Sandra嘱咐说：“小心船舶，注意安全。”

话音落下，Eduardo掌心的珍珠褪去了散发在表面的柔光，仿佛只是一颗顶级的普通珍珠。

珍珠被Eduardo随手丢弃到底下，落在礁石上磕碎造成瑕疵还是滚落海洋都已经无所谓了。于他而言，这只不过是一件一次性使用已经废弃的通讯工具。

Eduardo看了看四周，确认这片海滩没有人就开始动手脱掉身上的外套和鞋袜，他尚且不确定要不要再来到陆地，因此钱包和证件一并留在了衣兜没有带走。

至于有没有人会拿走这些高奢品牌的衣服裤子，还是会拿走他的银联卡取走那六亿，他都不在乎了。

Eduardo此刻身上还剩下西裤和贴身内裤没脱，他再次确认周遭环境，双足蹬地，身子一跃，身躯在空中划出一道弧线，姿势随意漂亮的坠进海中溅起白色浪花。

Eduardo还是粗心了。

礁石沿岸，他视线的死角处还有一位捧着摄像机背着大型背包的女人。

一开始这位女性并没有在意Eduardo，忙活自己的工作，直到听到隐隐约约的哭泣声。

Eduardo是个有着英俊外表的男孩，他的外形非常优秀，所处的位置也巧合地恰到好处，以至于她不由自主地将镜头对向他。

陡峭礁石底下是涨起浪潮的大海，男孩瘦削的修长身躯站在危险边缘被风吹拂，他捧着掌心的珍珠在月光下落泪。

创作的灵感突然袭来，她轻车驾熟地架好摄影机，把这一幕录制下来，努力乔好角度用手中的摄像机拍下。

Eduardo脱下衣物的时候这位女性正低头检查作品，等她换好内存卡抬头准备再次拍摄时，只捕捉到他跃入海洋的刹那。

迎着月光跳进海洋的姿态完美地仿若奥运会的跳水冠军——甚至远远超于他们，眼眶泛起的水雾令他的眼眸像是透亮的琥珀。

绝美的场景映入这位女性的眼底，她为此忘记拍摄傻傻愣神，好在，落水的声音唤醒了她。男孩跳海的景象只让她慌乱一瞬，反应过来后迅速拨打了警局与救护车的电话，口齿清晰概述整件事。

陆地的一切暂时被Eduardo任性抛到脑后。

自从上了哈佛，他就很久没有痛快的游过了。

Eduardo潜入深海处时，西裤瞬间崩开，成为碎裂的布片。原本修长的人类双腿变为两米长的银蓝色鱼尾，波浪形鱼鳍几近透明，仅在摆动间隐约流转出虹色光彩。上身仍旧与人类无差，皮肤褪去了小麦色变得洁白光滑，肌肉漂亮且结实，完美地如同罗马雕塑。

他的面容变化不大，五官比以往俊美几分，看见找不着洞钻进去的笨鱼而哈哈大笑时露出了几颗电影里头吸血鬼般尖利的牙齿，原先圆润可爱的人类耳朵转而变为坚硬的鳍，延外指节长展开的鳍条颜色由蓝渐变为半透明的白，脸鬓浅浅覆着与鱼尾同色的鳞片。危险且惑人。

沿路上的风景不足以让Eduardo停留太久，还有家人在焦急等待他的回归。他向尾随他游动玩耍的蝙蝠鱼道别，一个漂亮的甩尾在深海荡出波澜，Eduardo加快了速度。

最近的穿梭口在金门海峡，也就是人们口中世界上最著名的自杀场所——金门大桥处。

海底深处有一处隐蔽的洞穴，连接回归亚特兰蒂斯的通道，这处通道因此被亚特兰蒂斯人戏称为最危险也是最安全的地方。

Eduardo曾经碰到过几个上了纸报讣告，却又活生生出现在亚特兰蒂斯的同族。对于他们而言，从金门大桥跳到海面是只不过是为了回家，顺便抛弃用了多年的人类身份，在陆地赚取到的财富远不足以留下他们，何况，他们终归是海的子民。

钻进仅能容纳一个成人大小的金门通道，眼前暗下一瞬，幽幽蓝光映入眼底，珊瑚与海葵散发的光亮让Eduardo不免放慢游动的速度观赏起来。

“Dudu！”

带着喜悦的由远至近传来，Eduardo只见一道残影扑进他怀里——事实上，那力度更像砸到了他的身上。

“海神啊，你只是去陆地待了会儿，怎么变得这么瘦了！”Michelle惊呼道，她松开环抱的双手围绕Eduardo转了圈，满脸心疼地抚摸Eduardo消瘦的脸，在她记忆里，疼爱的弟弟下巴总是软乎乎的，不像现在硌手。

“你是想把Dudu撞出内伤吗？别忘了你的那些项链手串有多硌人。”Alex双手抱胸慢悠悠地游到二人面前，拉开对着弟弟上下摸索毛毛躁躁的妹妹，转头上下打量自己多日未见的弟弟，眼神柔和。

他们面容与Eduardo有几分相似。Alex身形高大强壮，鱼尾是深棕的颜色，尾鳍比Eduardo的要长上一些；Michelle与她的两位兄弟不同，留着一头微卷长发，鱼尾与Eduardo一样，只是喜爱珠宝的她在腰胯及连接尾鳍的地方都挂着铃铛作响的漂亮首饰。

“闭嘴！”Michelle甩开Alex的手，耳鳍气呼呼地跟随主人情绪翕动，她突然想起了什么，嘴角扬起一抹坏笑勾着Eduardo的臂膀，报复心起，“Dudu应该还不知道，Alex他在陆地被一个男人追求了！”

“Really？”Eduardo惊讶看向急忙捂住Michelle嘴巴的哥哥，“是谁？”

Michelle甩着尾巴拍打Alex挣脱桎梏，躲到Eduardo身后快速说：“Dudu早晚会知道的，干嘛不让说。”

Alex咬牙切齿：“你就非要大庭广众下说我的私事？”

Eduardo在Mark身上栽了跟头的复杂思绪因哥哥姐姐幼稚的打闹一时之间消散开来，他们一旦吵起来总能闹个半天，他无奈地耸耸肩上前制止他们，佯装疲惫：“哇哦，拜托了，我们先回家再聊好吗？”

“是Alex先说我的，Dudu你看他。”

“Mike你比Dudu还大，怎么好意思噘嘴撒娇？”

“不许喊我Mike！”

“海神啊！你们前边有礁石！”

Chris脸色煞白带着惶意，行走的步伐快得险些把自己绊倒。Mark不喜欢别人进办公室不先敲门，但他已经顾虑不上，一把推开这扇玻璃门看向坐在电脑屏幕前面无表情工作的CEO。

Mark抬眼看他，为好友此时焦虑、恐慌、犹豫不决的表情感到疑惑。Chris是个冷静且处事雷厉风行的人，Mark还未见过他这样不知所措的样子，主动取下耳机问：“怎么了？”

“Mark！”

Chris还未答话Dustin捧着笔电便大步跑来，叫喊Mark的嗓音因惊惧稍显尖利，他看到Chris的脸色愣了半晌，神情冷静些许，嗓音比以往低了几度：“你也看到了……”

Chris艰难应道：“对。”

“到底怎么了。”Mark不耐烦地皱起眉头。

Dustin与Chris四目相对，在Mark焦躁吐出毒液前相互点了点头，似是达成协议般，Dustin翻转抱来的笔电放在Mark面前，展示屏幕里打开的页面内容。

他们不再说话，绷紧神经准备面临暴君的怒火。


	2. Chapter 2

Mark狐疑看眼两个好友堪称戏剧的表现，摆正笔电，眼神转向屏幕，抬手滑动触摸板从放大并加粗了字号的标题到正常字号的文字一一看到底部，面容平静地几乎可以说是面无表情——即使Mark永远一副缺少表情的样子，但在此刻，就只是普通的、不含任何情绪的、无机质的冷淡。

沉默阅读完所有文字，连眉头都没跳上一跳，Mark从自己的电脑中打开Facebook，点进第一个以简短速度飞快窜上热度首位的话题，细细看下去。

没有从身后拿起墙上悬挂的花剑怒气冲冲刺穿笔电，没有嘲讽他们愚蠢地相信这类不切实际的小报新闻，没有在看到头条文字后紧张到亲自确认Eduardo是否安全。

他从头到尾都太冷静，反应出乎Chris和Dustin预料之外，也更令人心惊。

即便是Chris也无法判断此刻Mark的冷静是认为那些信息无稽之谈还是龙卷风卷席陆地前的平和。

Dustin首先承受不住这份莫名其妙到令人窒息的诡异气氛，往前走了两步近距离观察Mark的状态，张了张口，问道：“Mark，你还好吗？”

Mark滑动鼠标，随意哼声作为回应。

Chris眯起眼看了Mark几秒，肯定道：“你不相信。”

“那是假的。”Mark抬起头，斩钉截铁说。他转开屏幕，液晶屏显示一张Eduardo定格在空中的侧面照，不耐烦地说明，“只有愚不可及的蠢货才没发现这是噱头。这不会是Wardo，只是长得和Wardo相似，这没什么，而且Waro也不会做出这种懦夫的选择。Chris，你可以把报道这些不切实消息的媒体都寄上一份律师函。”

Mark想了想，最后摆出最切实的证据，傲然说：“何况，Wardo拥有Facebook5%的股份和六亿现金，没理由用这种可笑的方式离开。”

What the fuck！？这是什么自大的理由？

Dustin用不可置信地眼神盯着Mark。

Dustin突然听到Chris短促的笑声，茫然看过去。

或许是Mark自大的结论让Chris忍不住气得笑出声，他的胸腔震颤几下，很快恢复平缓。他半是震撼半是了然——Mark不正常的反应果然源于他从根本否认了这整件事发生的可能性。

曾经，在Chris看来只差一滴水就能捅破的脆弱友谊，能直接升华到恋人关系的Mark和Eduardo在他不知道、远在哈佛忙于学业的短短三个月时间却突然彻底闹掰，他觉得不可思议，了解事情脉络后却又觉得恍然。

不对等的付出与错位的情感那道薄弱的墙，在加州那一夜被当事人狠狠击碎。

Mark自认在商言商，却利用Eduardo对他无底线的信任陷他于永不翻身、引人众嘲之中。Eduardo模糊了商业与感情之间的界限，怒火冲昏了他那颗担任投资协议主席的头脑，并为此付出做错事的代价。

现在，Mark这个被宠坏的大男孩，还未整理清楚自己对Eduardo抱有什么心思，连询问律师都要多余再问如何让即将被他剔除出公司的人不会那么痛苦。

就他所知，在哈佛期间Eduardo瘦得脸颊都凹陷下去，原本贴身的衬衫裤子在他身上穿着仿佛还大了几号，眼底的青黑更是未曾消散下去过。

Chris对上Mark不解的目光，咬着牙一字一句说：“Eduardo在和你打官司期间，每个星期要去看至少一次心理医生。”

“什么！？”Dustin惊呼。

Mark的目光陡然变得尖锐，如极冰深海冰冷慑人的危险气息霎时萦绕整间办公室，他抿起嘴唇，没有打断Chris，让他继续说下去。

“我只知道他有过一段时间抑郁加上……”

Chris花了很长时间，甚至在一个不大的学校运用平日的好人缘才找到Eduardo。他向Eduardo请求一场谈话，但交谈中Eduardo并不自知的、浮于表面的警觉与防备仍旧刺痛了他。

Chris看着Mark逐渐幽深的眼神，嘴唇颤动几下，艰难地说：“我不确定，但他看起来……看起来再也无法信任任何人……”

因为你，Mark。

这句话太伤人，Chris没有说出口。在场所有人都熟识Eduardo是个怎么样的人，热情大方、有着被家人保护很好的纯良与幺儿偶尔才会展露出的任性娇纵，以及对陌生或不陌生的人的不设防，也许能标注为对他人天然的信任。

Eduardo很好骗，他不是蠢笨，能够考上哈佛的人都不是傻子，但他就只是单纯愿意相信你说的任何话。

曾经有一回，Eduardo碰到了诈骗短信，是以Dustin遇到车祸在医院没钱付清医药费不方便拨打电话为由的短信，他信了，当场给骗人的账号划过去几万美元。

事后Mark帮他把那几万美元找回来了，并被脸色发黑的Mark和感动到泪眼汪汪的Dustin以及一脸无奈的Chris三人联合起来说了一顿。

那时Eduardo被他们说得有些恹恹的，问到原因，他就眨巴一双无辜的棕色大眼睛，以无辜的语气说万一那是真的呢，况且那只是小钱，他们伤害不了我。

如今，对世界永远抱着善意的Eduardo在Mark身上栽了一个狠跟头之后，再也不敢相信任何人了。

Mark听懂了Chris的言下之意，脸色终于产生变化，他冷下一张脸，支在桌面上的双手神经性抽动了下，像是被人狠狠地抽了一鞭子。

Mark的声音低了几度，冷冷说：“那不代表Wardo会选择悄无声息的离开。我说了，照片和视频里的人不是Wardo。”

“我也不想相信，也不想认为Eduardo会选择自杀，但是不是谁都像你和天启四骑士里那位魔术师有着奇迹般一样的脸。”

Chris抹了把脸，因此没有注意到Mark在听到他说出自杀二字时倏地收拢指节的细节，他的嗓音一同低了下去，带着微微的沙哑。

“Mark，你看过视频了吗？”

一度沉默埋首笔电的Dustin打断Chris，激动地说，他从自己的笔电中猛地抬起头，双眼发亮：“Chris，我重新看了一遍视频，这是Wardo但可能真的不是自杀！”

Dustin将音量放大，兴奋说：“我把视频的音轨重新处理了下，你们听。”

“……Dudu……在家……等你…………Michelle……耐心……不强……”

“小心…………安全…………”

流传于网络上的视频因为录制的距离问题，几乎只能听到夜晚海风呼啸及浪潮的扑打声，Dustin能调出含有对话的模糊的音频已经不错了。

Mark抬头问：“Michelle是谁？”

Dustin诧异看着真诚发出疑问的Mark：“连你都不认识，怎么指望我们知道Michelle是哪一位？Eduardo和你呆一块说话的时间比我和Chris加起来都多。”

“为什么是小心安全？”Chris推开Dustin挪动音频的播放进度条重新听了一遍，低头沉思，抓取两句话中奇怪的字眼喃喃，“Michelle、耐心不强、小心安全……”

Dustin想了想，突然叫道：“绑架！？”

“为了Facebook的股份？”Mark讥讽一笑，“那应该找我。”

“哈，电影不都是这样的吗，抓住有钱佬的把柄然后逼迫有钱佬假死，钱财身份什么的都被坏人掌握在手里！天啊，你们还记得关于Wardo背景的流言吗？”Dustin越说越激动，咽了口唾沫降低声音继续说，“Saverin家族在巴西曾经是混黑的。”

Mark没搭理Dustin的胡言乱语，转回电脑前查询Eduardo的银行流水。Eduardo的精神状况出乎他的预料，Wardo不该……他不该这样脆弱才对，Mark有些不安，他觉得有些事情脱离了掌控，变得不可捉摸。

Chris眉头跳了跳，Mark没有第一时间嘲笑Dustin的异想天开让他感到不安。这个没有事实依据的流言他听过，基本是从Eduardo永不离身的西装和家族戒指以及偶尔脱口而出的意大利语拼凑而成的想象，他问过当事人，只是那时Eduardo在忙没有听清，他也不好意思问第二遍，真相也就不了了之。

“Mark，那是真的？”

两双眼睛直直盯着他看，Mark没法继续他的工作，只能回道：“Alex Saverin——他的哥哥可能是。”  
“什么！？”

Chris及Dustin毫无形象地发出惊叫，声音异常默契地合在一块。

“Wardo没怎么说过他的家庭。”

Mark想到Alex曾经越过Wardo不知从哪知道他的号码，打来就是压着嗓音和反派没差的威胁，说话期间没有断过的枪声和疑似下属对其称呼的“BOSS”都让他觉得自己下一秒就要被Mafia扔进海里。

“他哥哥打过电话给我，电话里有传出枪声，虽然声音不大但仔细听能听得清楚。”Mark皱眉思索，“Wardo说过，他因为小时候被绑架过所以一家人都迁到美国来。”

“哇哦——”Dustin心有余悸地感慨，“Mark你还能活到现在没有被暗杀真是好运气啊。”

Chris深吸一口气，招手让站在门外抱着文件惴惴不安的员工进来。他从员工手里接过一叠罗列好的发言稿，猛地拍到Mark手边。

“停止你危险到一被逮到就要坐牢的行为！Mark，我知道你急着查清这件事，但是媒体不会放过你也不会给你时间，最迟明天记者就会拿Eduardo疑似自杀这件事进行采访。”Chris掏出工作手机，果不其然，相熟的媒体友人不约而同发来一列消息问询，他再次看向Mark，“Sean不能掺和进来，他会搞乱整件事。”

“他在亚洲旅游，一时半会不会知道的。”Dustin晃了晃手机，“那堵可笑的墙好歹能挡点消息。”

“Mark？”

“出去。”

Chris看着将椅子转了半圈背对他们的Mark，眯了眯眼，最终拽上坐在一边的Dustin依言离开办公室。

“发言稿放在你桌上，Mark。”Chris最后警告道。

Mark无视公关部辛苦赶出来的稿件，拿过搁在一旁的手机，点开通讯录，找到当年存下的Alex Saverin打来的手机号，指腹停留在拨通键上。

“妈妈！”

Michelle气鼓鼓地扑向站在家门口等待他们回家的Sandra，在Alex开口前抢先说：“Alex那家伙上礼拜把您养的灯芯草盆栽摔破了，事后重新买了个新的当没发生过！”

“Mike！”

“怎么了！我说的是实话！”

“把我给你的帕帕拉恰蓝宝石吊坠还来！”

“就不，略略略。”

Eduardo穿过打闹不停的哥哥姐姐停在Sandra面前，踌躇不安地甩了甩尾鳍，荡起一阵波澜。

“Dudu，欢迎回家。”

Sandra当作没看见疼爱的儿子眼眶里欲滴不滴的眼泪，如以往般扬起温柔的笑容主动上前拥住他，亲吻脸颊。

“……我回来了。”Eduardo哽咽说，他低下头，埋进Sandra的脖颈亲昵地蹭了蹭。

不知何时，Alex与Michelle停止了打闹，游到相拥在一块的母子身边，他们看着从小宠到大的弟弟眉眼柔和下来，一同张开双臂拥住他。

“Dudu，欢迎回家。”


End file.
